


Version 2.0

by scathach1852



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scathach1852/pseuds/scathach1852
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An album's worth of drabbles inspired by the Version 2.0 album by Garbage. No profit was made in this and all rights belong to the group and the makers of Naruto. Just borrowing some music and characters before cleaning them off and putting them back where they belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempation Waits

The unknown, the mystery. Exactly what was behind that mask? Sakura couldn’t help but still look and hypothesize about what was under the mask. Even years later after team seven had broken up and their attempts to get Kakashi to remove his mask had failed, the expressions on the Ichiraku ramen workers faces still remained. Despite the fact that ten years had passed, she had to finally know. It seemed she had the opportunity to finally peek since he was unconscious at the hospital. But, did she really want to betray his trust like that?


	2. I Think I'm Paranoid

Kakashi wasn’t sure if he was or wasn’t imagine his former student hitting on him. Yeah, he was humoring her with a lunch every now and then but that was only because Sasuke was gone and Naruto was usually busy with Hinata now adays. Surely Sakura took homemade chicken soup not just to him when he was sick but her other friends as well. There was no reason for her to be interested in an older man like him. Or could she be? It wasn’t like he was ugly; on the contrary, his mask helped conceal when he thought to be a decently attractive face. Kakashi came to the conclusion he needed to feel his former student out. Maybe it wasn’t paranoia…


	3. When I Grow Up

Sakura spent a lot of time thinking about the future. Most of which included clothes, Sasuke, her hair, Sasuke, makeup, Susuke, her friendly rival with Ino-pig, and Sasuke. Who was she kidding, it was mostly Sasuke and little else. Sure, she enjoyed being a kunoichi and all that went with it, but ultimately she saw herself as the one to finally put aside her crush’s brooding behavior. Little did she know what the future would hold in store for her – a call to heal, friends, and a love that was to be found closer to her than she could have imagined.


	4. Medication

There were so many different herbs and other ingredients she used on a daily basis. Lessing a cold, relieving swelling on sprains, removing infection; the list went on indefinitely. There were so many things that could not be taken care of without the use of these things. The scars left by a particularly bad mission for one, and there was always no way to cure a broken heart as well. But, the one thing she wished she was able to do was find a medication to cure lonliness – namely hers. Maybe this would be her lucky day.


	5. Special

Sakura had been staring into the mirror for the past ten minutes wondering why she couldn’t attract a man for the life of her. Then she realized what it was - there was nothing special about her. From her small chest to her chakra control. She couldn’t for the life of her find one thing – besides her giant forehead. She sighed and went into the kitchen to retrieve a pint of ice cream and then headed into the living room to watch a cheesy chick flick. 

Little did she know that one man thought she was special and unique in every way. From her cotton candy colored hair, to her eyes that sparkled like emeralds, to the amazing strength she had, to the amazing healing skills she possessed, and down to the individual attention she gave to each and every one of her friends and those in her life. She just needed to know – and that was where he came in. The only question that remained was how to accomplish such as task.


	6. Hammering in my Head

Kakashi laid back in his bed, letting his head hit the pillow and allowing his eyes to shut. He laid still in hopes of the hammering in his head would lessen or altogether stop. However, he knew this pain would not abate until he took some serious course of action. He dragged himself out from between the sheets and padded into the bathroom for some aspirin. Settling into the living room with his favorite book, he discovered that the aspirin wasn’t helping after awhile and that a cold shower was in need for this type of ache. If only he could muster the courage to finally say what was just on the tip of his tongue…


	7. Push It

“Kakashi!” she whined in frustration.  


Said man merely raised an eyebrow in response. “Yes? What would you like?”  


“You know damn right well what I need. I want you to push it…. as far as you can. You know how I like it.”  


Kakashi merely nodded in reply and issued a soft grunt while trying to make sure his new lover was satisfied. With a final grunt, Kakashi finally slumped to the side spent.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and shook her head. This whole furniture re-arranging for their apartment would never work if he got tired after moving a couch. He was a ninja for crying out loud. Well, at least the tv stand was fully pushed back. It drove her nuts when furniture wasn’t shoved against the wall; it wasted so much space.


	8. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

Sakura felt completely numb. She couldn’t believe he was dead; how could someone as talented as she was could be killed. While she was fourteen years younger and his previous student, none of that mattered once she found out they both shared the same feelings for each other. They were both of the age of consent for one and secondly, both were jounin levels and therefore equals. Kakashi had attempted to woo her, but she had played coy for a little too long. He told her of special plans when he got back and she simply joked that it meant being on time for once.  


When she heard the news from the Hokage and was told she was the executor of his items, she walked into his apartment still expecting him to be there with his silly creased eye greeting and a casual ‘yo’. Instead of that greeting her, a box upon the kitchen counter was the only thing out of the normal inside his home. She picked it up with trembling hands and opened it. Inside of the box was an engagement ring with a pink sapphire in the center and diamonds on the side. She slumped to the ground, wishing she was with her love. But, she knew he wouldn’t want her to be sad and knew she would live for him. It was simple – the trick was to keep breathing.  


She stared at the headstone, unseeing as her hands unconsciously fussed with the black funeral garb she was currently wearing. Reaching out to trace the symbols that were his name, the sun came out from behind the clouds for a brief moment to create a sparkle on her left hand. In a rough voice, hoarse from crying – a simple yes came from her lips.


	9. Dumb

Dumb was not a word to describe one Haruna Sakura. She was a genius in the medical field; some thought she might even surpass the Hokage in her knowledge and research. She worked hard with her konoichi skills, not allowing them to even get a little rusty despite the fact she spent most of her time in the hospital these days. She knew every person by name and remembered their injuries. Dumb people cannot do amazing things like that. But, there was one thing she admitted she knew little about – men. With all her skills, strength, and intelligence, she could not grab a date and didn’t know when men were trying to grab her attention or court her. It took her a long time before she ever realized that Kakashi wasn’t being just nice to her. Definitely not dumb… a little dense, yes.


	10. Sleep Together

It was usually no big deal for Sakura having to share a room with Kakashi. They had done it on plenty of missions in order to keep up appearances. However the last mission had forced things to get a little weird between them. Kakashi had ended up having to kiss her as a distraction when they got too close to being caught. Thankfully, their target ended up passing them and was shortly eliminated. It was in those few moments when their lips touched; they knew something had forever changed. They were equals now; a man and a woman who just tasted the forbidden fruit. Suddenly, they realized that a shared bed was way too small and the words sleep together took on an entirely different, albeit not bad meaning.


	11. Wicked Ways

He knew many wicked ways to please a woman. He didn’t read Icha Icha for nothing. But, as a ninja one cannot be spilling his secrets. He heard the gossip around Konoha; women going on about how they had slept with him and it was the most satisfying night of their lives but couldn’t remember exactly what had been done nor his face. He was tired of the hiding and wanted to teach another the secrets of his abilities. His mouth turned up into a smile under his mask as he remembered how his former student had grown up following the destruction of Konoha. He always thought silver and pink looked nice together.


	12. You Look So Fine

She knew she looked good. A little black dress, some stiletto heels, and some makeup did wonders for Sakura. And with knowing she looked good, she decided she was on the hunt for a precious metal – silver to be exact. Putting her hand on his hand or arm while making a point a few times and batting her eyelashes a few times was just about all it took for Kakashi to be putty in her hands. It was time to test her skills against his on an entirely different battle field.


End file.
